


【水托／万笛】True Love

by LM10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM10/pseuds/LM10
Summary: 黑手党au医生Alpha万x杀手Omega笛相爱相杀双Alpha水托前篇万笛，后篇水托车在后篇
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 21





	1. 前篇

前篇

伊万抬头叹了叹。

今晚星稀，月光敞亮，光辉洒在粼粼涟漪的池塘上，斜闪出迷离的银光。

这本该是一个平静美好的夜晚。

现在却不那么令他惬意了。

一阵风来了，树枝摇曳着。斑驳的月光、树影一齐晃动起来，沙沙婆娑。

伊万手底的天竺葵很适宜地抖下一片花瓣，惨兮兮滚落在脚边，增添了几分惊悚的危险气氛。

他不过是出来照料照料他可怜的天竺葵而已。

凉风中植物与泥土的芬芳裹挟着浓郁的血腥味。出于医生对气味的敏锐，伊万早闻到了。也许是身后人自己的，也许是身后人沾了别人的，又或者两者皆有。

“别出声。”

搁在他脖子上冰凉的硬物又压迫了几分。

低沉，这是一副很适合做杀手的嗓音——在这种命悬一线的时刻，居然还空出心思评价威胁自己性命的人的声音，伊万对自己感到由衷钦佩。

他能听到身后人正在努力地压抑着声音。但很快，那喘息声越来越重，越来越急促，抵着脖子的枪口也随之抖动得愈发厉害。

看来伤得不轻——伊万判断。

枪口在慢慢地往下滑，紧接着脖子上的压力骤减，冰凉的触感消失了，与此同时，闷闷响起一声“咚——”

伊万转过身去——

黑色紧身衣，完美符合杀手形象。黑夜里依旧炫目的一头金发，和一张略显阴柔的脸，倒不大适合做杀手——看着倒在地上的人，伊万想。

人醒来得比想象中要快。

坐在椅上的伊万合起手中的书，看着床上的人慢慢撑起身。

卢卡警惕地环视周围，眼睛在扫到房间某处时停住了，脸部肌肉松弛下来，伊万顺着他的视线看去。

沙发靠背上，一只身穿克罗地亚国旗图案衣服的布偶兔呆呆坐着。

“那是我去年回克罗地亚买的。”伊万说。

"……你是克罗地亚人？”卢卡的语气似乎放缓了些。

伊万点点头，“尽管我出生在瑞士。”再次开口时，先前的西班牙语改成了克罗地亚语：“我的父亲是克罗地亚人，很早移居到了瑞士。”

卢卡没了声音，似乎陷入某种思绪，瞧不出是失落还是什么。

“你要看看吗。”伊万忽然开口。

他起身去书柜，抽出一本相簿，又走回床前，笑着将它递给卢卡，“我回去还拍了许多照片。”

卢卡先是看了他一眼，又看了看相簿，犹豫片刻才接过。

伊万瞧着卢卡低垂的脑袋，后者将相簿摊开搁在双膝，一页一页静静翻看着。给人感觉很乖巧？伊万自己都惊讶了，他居然用这种词汇去形容一个杀手。

伊万盯着卢卡头顶的发旋，有些出了神，真柔软啊，真想摸摸看手感。

”我很久……没有回去过了。”卢卡抚摸过一张张整齐夹在磨砂页内的照片，用略显生涩的克罗地亚语喃喃道。许久，才将相簿递还。

伊万伸手接过时，被一只带有茧子的粗糙触感的手掌按住了。

伊万看向手的主人。

“你救我有何目的。”

“身为医生，无法做到对生命漠视，这样的理由，你满意吗。”

“即使对方是个杀手？”

“即使对方是一个十恶不赦，可能马上要杀掉我的——”话音未落，伊万第二次被枪口对准。这次，换到了太阳穴。

失策失策，就该把枪藏起来或者干脆丢掉。

“你对病人都是这样的吗？”枪口贴着伊万脸颊缓缓下滑，沿着烫得笔挺的衬衫移到了西裤，在两腿间危险地蹭着。

“我以为，alpha对omega没反应才不正常吧？”伊万回道。

“我不喜欢欠人东西。”

卢卡一个翻身，将伊万摁在床上，跨坐在他身上，枪口再次抵上他的太阳穴。卢卡用受伤的那只手艰难地扒着自己的裤子，疼痛让他皱起了眉，“你可以干我。”

一个完全在自己审美上舞动的omega用枪指着自己，让自己操他，还真是新鲜。

不可否认，伊万更硬了。

“别动，我包扎得可费劲了。”伊万一手按住卢卡还在乱扒裤子的手，而另一只手则抬起来握住抵在太阳穴的枪杆，笑看着身上倔强逞能的omega，“早没子弹了吧。”

“等等。”

卢卡离开时，伊万叫住了他。

他双手捧起沙发那只克罗地亚兔子，塞进卢卡怀里。

卢卡有些不解地看着他。

”送给你。”伊万说。

卢卡盯着克罗地亚兔子的眼睛扑闪扑闪的，脸上的表情却有些不自然。似乎不习惯接受他人的好意？

伊万瞧着，心底的某处柔软有些刺痛。

“为什么要给我。”

“啊。”伊万挠挠脑袋，笑了笑，“它像你一样可爱。”

卢卡微愣，有些不知所措。“怪人。”

不操他还送他东西。

在那之后，有时候是半夜，有时候是下班回来，伊万总能在家门口收获一只犹如被遗弃的受伤的可怜小猫咪，或者更准确的说……小老虎。

仿佛约定成俗的默契般，他会带他进家，然后替他医治身上的伤。

在这过程中，伊万发现卢卡忍受痛苦的耐力惊人。当卢卡喊痛的时候，那必然已经不是一般人所能负荷的痛苦了。

毕竟是过惯刀口舔血日子的人。伊万也见多了这般隐忍的病人，但还是不由得心生怜惜。

“你打算什么时候拿回我欠你的东西。”

在伊万又一次替卢卡止血完毕，卢卡对伊万问道。

“我是个绅士。”伊万说。

“虚伪。”

卢卡第三次用枪指住伊万。

他将一叠资料砸在伊万面前，就像当时塞尔吉奥将这叠资料砸在自己面前一样。

伊万瞥一眼纸张，扫到“巴萨”一词，就瞬间明白过来。

”我没有故意要隐瞒的意思，我以为这并不影响我们的关系。”

”你明知我是皇马的人。”

“嗯……嗯？？”反应过来的伊万惊诧不已，“你是皇马的？”

卢卡盯着他一张无辜的脸，顿时泄气，“事到如今你还要和我装模作样吗？”

冤枉！天大的冤枉！伊万在心里呐喊。

“我真的不知道，我是巴萨的私人医生，这点没错，但我只负责给受伤的人治病，他们从不让我接触除此以外的事情。”

当然皇马和巴萨是死敌，他还是了解的，应当说全西班牙道上无人不知。

“请相信我。”伊万注视着卢卡，万分诚恳。

卢卡试图从伊万的脸上，眼里，肢体找出破绽，很遗憾，他失败了，又或者对方演技实在精湛。

“伊万，我们之间玩完了。”

他掷地有声地对伊万无情宣告。不再听任何辩解，转身就走。

他想起之前对伊万说过，等他干完最后一票，他就离开组织。那时，伊万给他描绘着，两人一起回到克罗地亚生活的场景，他窝在伊万怀里满怀憧憬地听着。如今回想起来，真是可笑极了。

“等等！卢卡！”

伊万追了上去，但已然不见了卢卡的踪影。

他有些垂头丧气地在别墅门口坐下。他似乎总在做一件事——让卢卡“等等”，只是这一次卢卡没有如他所愿。

在两人不欢而散的第二天，伊万就雷厉风行地向巴萨递交了脱离申请。之后的三个月，他都处在监视期。

这期间，卢卡没再来找过他。

他也暂时不能和卢卡见面，即使能，他也无从寻得他。

伊万忽然悲从中来。他对于他的全部认识，竟仅限于名字，国籍，以及杀手这个身份。

他在巴萨诊所的最后一天，马克来送别了他。

“现在日子不好过，你退了也是好事。”马克拍了拍他的肩。“就说前几天吧，皇马和尤文火拼，他们暗杀组那个棘手的金发小个子都被干掉了。”

伊万心咯噔一下，脸色煞白，“你说什么？谁被干掉了？”


	2. 后篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 让我看看0202了还有谁在为水托哭泣（

后篇

“我第一次见到他的时候，他躺在一个老男人身下。那是一个以收集美少年omega为乐的大亨，也是我那次的目标人物，我一枪毙了那个变态，把他带了回去。伙伴扔给他一袋面包，然后你猜他怎么着……”塞尔吉奥点了根烟，神情完全陷入回忆里。

“他瘦小到可怜的身子发着抖，却还是掀起了自己的睡裙，对着扔面包的伙伴，露出没穿内裤的下体，邀请别人干自己。后来我知道，他在变态大亨那儿，每次只有把人伺候舒服了，才能以此换取食物，这就是他的过去。听完这些，你的感受是？”

伊万心脏一抽一抽地痛。他捏紧拳头，空气几乎让他窒息。花了好长时间，才深深呼出一口气。他猛然懂了，第一次见面时卢卡的举动。

他克制住颤抖的声音，“请你继续说下去。”

塞尔吉奥瞟了他一眼，又吸口烟，才缓缓道：“他第一次开枪，是为了救我，当时他全身抖得吓人，仿佛灵魂出窍似的，我喊他半天，才回魂过来，他面色苍白，一脸惊恐地问我，自己是不是杀人了。”

塞尔吉奥说完，停顿许久。

心疼，嫉妒，不甘等等数不清的情绪，纠缠在一块儿，充斥着伊万胸口。向来口若悬河的他哽住了。

嫉妒？他没资格，若不是塞尔吉奥，卢卡便不能顺利离开皇马，他与卢卡妄想有余生厮守的机会。不甘？他只恨没能早点出现在卢卡身边，在他身边保护他，参与他的过往，不管是悲痛的，艰难的，不堪的，他多想和他共同承担所有的一切。

不远处，卢卡和费尔南多并排站着，两人之间隔着几人的距离，皆沉默不语地望着对面的另外两人。

“如果哪天你辜负了他，我不会放过你。我不介意对普通人动手。”

这是塞尔吉奥对伊万的最后一句话。

“谢谢你。”伊万看向塞尔吉奥的眼眸里，饱含感激，同时也火星迸溅，”放心，你永远不会有这个机会。“

这也是伊万对塞尔吉奥的最后一句话。

伊万向卢卡和费尔南多两人走来时，眼睛显得有些红，却闪烁着坚定的光芒。

他像骑士对公主一样，对卢卡伸出手。

卢卡抬手搭在他掌心之上。

伊万收紧了手指，将卢卡的手牢牢包住。他对费尔南多稍微点头致意，牵起卢卡转身离开。

刚走出几步，卢卡忽然停下来。

他转过头，望向费尔南多，“我爱塞尔吉奥。”

费尔南多微微一怔，有些哑然地看着他。

他说得轻巧，丝毫不顾忌自己的爱人就在身边。

卢卡对费尔南多笑了一笑，“曾经。”

“他会和我上床，但不会爱我。”卢卡最后的声音叹息一般飘进费尔南多的耳里。

那两人执手而行，越过塞尔吉奥，坐上一辆车，卷起行道几片飘零的落叶，踏尘而去。

从此山高水远，有些人，也许此生不复相见了。

费尔南多扔掉夹在指间一口未吸却已燃尽的烟。脚尖压住烟头捻了捻，然后走了过来，站到塞尔吉奥身旁，“人都走远了，还看，舍不得可以追回来。”

费尔南多永远记得那天，他闯进那场熊熊燃烧的大火。

他和杰拉德两人找到塞尔吉奥时，塞尔吉奥正死死地把那个金发小个子护在身下。

生死存亡的时刻不容得他卑劣地生出嫉妒。

他去扶起金发小个子，杰拉德架过塞尔吉奥拖走。

“妈的，怎么是他？”

身为皇马的二把手，即使奄奄一息也必须表现得铁骨铮铮，拒绝死敌的恩情。

“操，你以为我很想救你？”杰拉德很有将塞尔吉奥重新扔回火海的架势。

“那麻烦你放手。”

听到身后两人传来的话，费尔南多只觉太阳穴的青筋突突直跳，心头那点纷乱早冲得烟消云散。

“劳驾两位，逃出去后再斗个你死我活，行吗？！”

“啧。”

两人双双别开脸，乖乖闭上嘴。

那场火拼终究也只是死了几个没有姓名的小喽啰。

“吃醋了？”塞尔吉奥反问道。

费尔南多没理会调侃，只是眺望前方的风景，“我曾经说过，如果有一天你离开皇马，你知道你可以去哪里。这句话，现在依旧有效。”

塞尔吉奥也同样直视着前方，“我会在皇马，直到我的这双手举不起枪。”

说完，两人不约而同地转过了头，望进彼此眼底，一时无声。

最后，塞尔吉奥的声音再次响起：

“从弗洛伦蒂诺递给我那块面包起，我便这么对自己发誓。”

塞尔吉奥永远记得那天，他从火场死里逃生，第一件事不是关心兄弟的死活，也不是处理自己的伤，而是回到临时出租屋，和费尔南多疯狂做爱。

他踹开门，就将费尔南多摁在墙上狂吻。他们急不可耐地扒着对方的衣服，互相揪扯着头发，滚烫的肉体紧紧相贴，像没有明天似的忘情啃咬彼此。

“南多，我想操你。”塞尔吉奥在自己粗重而灼热的呼吸中对费尔南多的耳朵喷着热气，那只没有受伤的手已经开始扯费尔南多的裤子。

“操我，就现在。我要你的鸡巴。” 费尔南多嘴唇重重擦过塞尔吉奥脸颊，凑到他耳边。本来抱着塞尔吉奥头的双手，已经扒掉塞尔吉奥裤子，火热的鸡巴弹了出来，青筋暴突，血脉喷张。

塞尔吉奥喉咙跟火烧似的滚动了几下。向来端庄矜持的费尔南多甚少说荤话，这让他硬得神魂颠倒，几乎要因为兴奋而停止呼吸。如果九死一生能换得费尔南多如斯热情，塞尔吉奥祈求上帝让自己无数次陷入那样的凶险境地。

他急色地拉扯费尔南多的皮带，右边肩部到手臂的部位伤了，只能用一只手，这让他十分不爽。伤口火辣辣地疼，比之更像要烧起来的是他的鸡巴。他一秒都等不及，等不及进入眼前这个和自己纠缠近十年的人的体内。然而越是着急，裤子就越是和自己唱反调，“操他妈的破裤子！”他咒骂道，似乎这比任务失败还使他挫败。

费尔南多瞧着他这副模样，忽然轻轻笑了出来。皇马二把手，未来掌托人，居然像个孩子一样。

“笨蛋。”费尔南多用几乎娇嗔的语气说着，快速将自己的裤子也脱了下来，然后对着塞尔吉奥掰开自己湿淋淋的臀缝，向他展示自己闪着粘腻水光的小穴，”快干我，里面湿的要命了。”

塞尔吉奥眼睛都瞪直了——

全身的热血全朝着一处地方涌去。

他和费尔南多睡过少说几百次，他从未见过端庄矜持的费尔南多这般放荡过。

他鸡巴疼得要命。

“妈的，婊子！”

塞尔吉奥忍不住骂了句，抓住费尔南多的大腿往一边掰开，跟发了疯似的狠命插了进去。

他顶得又急又重，粗重的呼吸声像要把费尔南多生吞了。

不够……还不够……费尔南多在心中叫嚣着。他需要疼痛，更激烈的疼痛，才能将差点失去塞尔吉奥的恐惧挤出他脑子。

“塞尔吉奥，再用力一点……再用力点操我！”

“干死你。”塞尔吉奥嘶吼着，用整个身体的力量向费尔南多柔软的体内冲撞，情欲的汗水从张驰的背肌一道道蜿蜒而下。

费尔南多双手环抱起自己的大腿，抬高屁股摇摆着，一下一下往上顶去，迎合塞尔吉奥的猛烈撞击，后穴一张一合地收缩，不住地吮吸塞尔吉奥粗大的鸡巴。

这简直让塞尔吉奥失去理智。

“用力，塞尔吉奥，你他妈就这点力气吗“费尔南多喘着粗气，嘶吼着，就着下体相连的姿势将塞尔吉奥推倒在床上。

他激烈地上下摆动屁股吞吐，用屁眼操塞尔吉奥的鸡巴，牵扯得媚肉不停翻出又塞进，骚水四溅，顺着炽热的鸡巴，打湿了塞尔吉奥浓密的阴毛。

“呼……你果然爱我。”塞尔吉奥胸口剧烈地起伏，目光灼灼盯着身上的费尔南多。

“呵，我看你不是伤到肩膀……”费尔南多笑了，俯身舔塞尔吉奥渗血的额角。血液的腥甜混着汗液的咸涩，在口腔味蕾上爆炸开来。

费尔南多再次从阴茎上直起身子，俯睨着，舔了舔唇角残留的血。

“你是伤到脑子了吧？“

他又笑了起来，眼底一片风光旖旎。

塞尔吉奥忽而想起了，某次在中国香港的交易。在上谈判桌前，他和竞争对手马竞的代表费尔南多刚干完一炮。香港方的人瞧了眼他身旁的费尔南多，又意味深长地看着他说了句话，他带去的翻译犹豫地看了他一眼，然后对他说：Flores de peonía bajo la muerte, hacen fantasmas también fluyen.(牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。)

他猛地一个翻身将费尔南多再次压在身下，扛起他一条长腿开始猛烈抽插，龟头在费尔南多肚子上顶出一个一个的形状。

“啊啊……”费尔南多的腔道被干得阵阵收缩起来，身体被粗暴的动作给操得陷进床铺。他泪水疯狂地决堤，在破碎的呻吟中语不成声，“你、不要命了……啊啊……”

汗水滴进塞尔吉奥破损的额角，血再次渗了出来，凌乱的发丝混着汗水和血，沾湿在了额前。他拧着眉，眼睛炽烈得如两团火球，在费尔南多身上翻滚燃烧。

肩膀的伤口随着剧烈的动作越裂越开，鲜血流了更多出来，一滴滴不断滴落在费尔南多洁白的胴体，如绽放的血蔷薇……

他永远做着一个准备，或许有一天和费尔南多彻底决裂，背道而驰的宿命注定了他们迟早有那么一天。

但，今朝有酒今朝醉，此刻永恒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实只是为了写两个梗：
> 
> 1魔笛用枪指着伊万要伊万哔——（消音）他；
> 
> 2牡丹花下死做鬼也风流。  
> 不过阿水真的能理解吗(，本来文化差异怕理解不了，想着要不要意译成类似于“和美人做爱死了也值”，但是这样就没了内味儿，就当阿水回去谷歌了吧😂


End file.
